1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to methods of improving the elevator service in a building having a plurality of elevator cars under group supervisory control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevator systems which have several elevator cars usually include a system processor which controls the movement of the cars to serve calls for elevator service according to a predetermined strategy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,733, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, sets forth an example of such a strategy. This strategy, for example, may divide the building into low and high zones, for serving up hall calls, and the down hall calls may be treated as a single down zone. In addition to the system processor, the hall calls placed at the floors are directed to, and processed in, suitable hall call control, which may include a hall call memory, and a multiplexer for serializing the calls, and a de-multiplexer for de-multiplexing serial hall call resets. Suitable data transmission hardware links the hall call control and the system processor. The per-car apparatus includes a car controller, which includes the hardware for interfacing with the system processor, a car station, which includes the car call push buttons, a floor selector, a speed pattern generator, and a motor controller.
It would be desirable to improve the elevator service in such an elevator system, if such improvement can be incorporated without a significant increase in the system apparatus, or a major change in the operating strategy.